


Unfounded Love

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baysha falling in love, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Making Love, The Beginning of the Boss’N’Hug Connection, first time lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: In what was the beginning of the Boss’N’Hug connection, it was also the beginning of longing desire waiting to come out. Takes place in the summer of 2018.





	Unfounded Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from Becky and Charlotte’s feud starting up back around the tail end of 2018, I was loving the storyline of Bayley and Sasha forming the Boss’N’Hug Connection. But I wanted to write a unique take on how they fell in love based of Sasha’s confession on Raw leading to starting their new tag team. LONG LIVE BOSS’N’HUG CONNECTION!

“I love you, I always have and I always will" 

10:42 on a Monday night, and the mind wanders in crazy places, inclusively at night. Bayley’s mind is doing laps around the track, deep thoughts racing around her head. The words her best friend Sasha Banks told her, the words that tugged on the heart strings, that she’s in love with her. The fact that she tells her she loves her after what could be the descension of friendship in recent weeks, perhaps months. A string of distrust amongst each other, leading to miscommunication in tag matches, spewed into colorful outbursts, hostile attacks, even constant bickering. It may have seemed like the end of a great friendship between Bayley and Sasha. But what happened in the locker room was different, Sasha poured out her heart for Bayley to receive. 

Bayley drives in silence, all she can hear the sound of the night life in the city and her thoughts alone but all that’s inside her head is the words that Sasha said. She’s had time to think, time to get it all in. It’s what Bayley has done while on her way to the hotel. 

“I love you, I always have and I always will"

She’s had time to think, time to get it all in. It’s what Bayley has done while on her way to the hotel. 

10:44 on a Monday night. And Sasha is in her hotel room, walking in circles, her mind is exactly in circles. She told her best friend that she is in love with her. A few weeks has transpired, from shoving her into the ground, then got into a fight with her backstage, then left her stranding in the middle of the parking lot, and her best friend, the person she said she loved, attacked her out of anger. With all that has happened, she can’t shake away what was meant to be, Sasha can not even feel how Bayley’s lips nearly came towards her in the locker room after telling her how she felt.

“Wait, we can’t.” Bayley snapped out of whatever mood she was in, coming as close to Sasha’s lips, still cupping her face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sasha felt a weak sob forming in her chest, thinking the worst.

“No, you didn’t.” Bayley shook her head and reassured her that Sasha isn’t at fault, just looking at tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“We can’t do this. Not here.” Bayley letting Sasha know that they’re in the middle of the locker room, knowing people could come in and see them like this.

“I see.” Sasha reluctantly agrees. But inside, she feels a little disappointed that she was this close to kissing her.

“I need to think about this and need to catch some air.” Bayley backed away, looking down on the floor and her boots. 

“I understand.” Sasha played with her fingers, digging her toes of her kick pads onto the carpet, as she watches Bayley leave the locker room in confusion.

Sasha realizes that Bayley needs time to figure this all out, and also potentially saving the disappointment that she doesn’t show up to her room tonight.

She expected to be disappointed, it’s no surprise that Sasha feels this way. She remembers the night after Money in the Bank, frustrated from not winning the match, took her frustration in another tag team match, which she also lost with Bayley, then she shoved her to the ground. It would only get more worse, when it all boiled over in a fight backstage. A fight that she wished never happened, a fight she would never get into with Bayley of all people. 

She took it a step further by leaving Bayley high and dry and angry about Sunday night not being Ms. Money in the Bank, angry about losing another tag team match, and for worse, angry with her best friend.

The door opens wide as Sasha still wearing her gear but a jacket covering her, carrying her luggage still in anger. She remotely opens the back of the trunk of her rental car, throwing it in pure frustration.

“Sasha, where are you going?” Bayley panted as she manage to reach Sasha before she left, but it appears to be too late.

Not a response from her as she was so focused on getting out of here. It’s like she blocked off the entire world, including Bayley.

Before she could get in her car, Sasha responded in a way that might be the tipping point of their friendship. 

"That's it! I'm done helping you and I'm done being your friend!" Sasha turned around and shouted at Bayley, staring into her soul and snatching it with anger written all over.

Sasha slammed the car door and drove off the premises, leaving a shocked and saddened Bayley.

A tear fell from Sasha’s left eye recalling that night, she wanted to forget leaving Bayley in a ditch like that, she wanted to forget all the mean things that she said to her as of late. She doesn’t understand why Bayley deals with her sometimes, her brash attitude tends to get the best of her, and no matter how rooted it can be, Bayley stood by her side. There are two sides of Sasha Banks, one side being carrying the brash, witty, cocky, charismatic, attitude-filled that makes up the Boss, and the other, a cool, sweet, gentle, delicate human being that only person can get out of Sasha, and that is Bayley.

She opens the blinds to look at the night sky with the full moon all radiating their colors onto her body. She leans by the windowsill with her arms folded, her deep thoughts are inescapable in her mind.

Meanwhile, at a stop light. Bayley looks back at Sasha’s text, revealing the room she is staying at. 

Sasha: “2nd floor, 203” 

It was a text from Sasha about twenty minutes ago. Bayley didn’t respond back, she doesn’t know how to respond back with her mind in complete tatters, leaving it unread. 

Bayley takes another deep breath knowing she is minutes away from arriving at the hotel she was staying at. All she remembers is the number of times she and Sasha haven’t been on the same page since the Elimination Chamber, since then, nothing has been perfect. She painfully remembers a few weeks ago, where she felt her anger rise in a rare sight after a match, her frustrations overblowing when knocking Sasha on the ground, telling her “You ain’t shit”. Those words felt numb to Bayley, she doesn’t even understand what possessed her to say that.

In the trainers room, Sasha presses an ice pack on her upper back and neck. Bayley frantically enters the room, humble and apologetic for her actions.

“Sasha...” Bayley concerned at the sight of Sasha, knowing she attacked her in pure frustration. But she didn’t mean it, it was anger that got the best of her, and Bayley is not the one to get angry all of a sudden.

“Get the fuck out.” A cold and callous voice and demeanor emerges out of Sasha, staring coldly with her makeup ruined by already shedded tears towards Bayley.

“Sash, please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...” Bayley pleading with tears coming out her eyes, showing Sasha didn’t she didn’t mean anything to attack her like that.

“You didn’t mean shit. Just leave me alone.” Sasha fueled her anger by snapping back at Bayley with her eyes shut, refusing her apology.

“Sasha, I’m...” Bayley obviously crushed by her accidental actions outside the ring, tries to beg for forgiveness.

“What part do you not understand, I don’t want to talk to you, just leave me the fuck alone!” Sasha already tired and upset, threw her ice pack at the wall, next to Bayley.

Bayley surrendered and managed to leave Sasha alone. Sasha, after being left alone, began to start crying again. 

She ran to the women’s restroom to an available stall, breaking down in tears. Wondering if what’s left between her and Sasha and will things ever be right in the world again. 

Bayley pulled up in the parking lot, putting her car in park. After grabbing her luggage and locking her car. She glances up at the hotel, knowing Sasha is waiting for her. 

Sasha looked at her phone, hoping for a response, but nothing. She came to the sign that Bayley is not coming and she’s already made her choice. Or did she?

A knock on the door makes rocks Sasha back to reality, taking that short, fateful walk to her door, hoping it might be Bayley.

Bayley, on the outside, having second thoughts, but she doesn’t want to break Sasha’s heart if she leaves quickly, god only knows her heart hasn’t been right lately. 

Sasha has her hand ready to open the door, exhaling one last time. Bayley, on the outside, thinking of the right things to say, exhaling as well.

Sasha opened the door, to see Bayley and her stuff in hand. Bayley taken by the smell of a mix of lavender and amber, a tone that matches with Sasha’s purple hair.

They both remain frozen, eyes stared from one to another. Bayley looking at Sasha, makeup free with her hair down, wearing her nighttime attire consisting of a black navy sheer kimono and a mixture of a jet black and pine green nylon push up bra and color matched cheeky panty. Bayley felt her insides savor looking at Sasha’s wardrobe.

“Hi.” Sasha would be the first to break out of the starefest, greeting Bayley with an unsure, but tiring smile.

“Hi.” Bayley grinned back.

“You smell and look nice.” Bayley taking notice of the perfume and choice of nightmare outfit Sasha has going on.

“Thank you?” Sasha is confused but greatly taken by the compliment.

“You look nice yourself.” Sasha looked for words to say about Bayley’s outfit.

“Well this is nothing I guess.” Bayley shrugged her shoulders.

“May I come in, if it’s okay?” Bayley changes the subject by asking Sasha if she can come in.

“Oh, yes you can. Sorry for the wait.” Sasha replied back, opening the door to allow Bayley inside.

As soon as Bayley walks in, Sasha attached a do not disturb sign on the door, and then closed it, with her backs towards the door. Bayley walks into a semi-lit room dominated by the colors of the night sky by the window.

She puts her luggage by the drawer. Afterwards, Bayley stood by the drawer to look at Sasha. Nervous nerves take over her body as she doesn’t know what to do next. She just came to tell Sasha how she felt, why did it felt so hard for Bayley to say it. She didn’t want to say the wrong words nor want to hurt Sasha in that sense. All the years that they have know each other, Bayley sees Sasha as a best friend, nothing else. 

“Did you get here safely?” Sasha appears to reach out to Bayley, who is slightly distracted.

“Yes. I did. No issues.” Bayley tugs the collar of her shirt, catching Sasha’s attention.

“That’s good. I bet you had some time to digest all of this.” Sasha connects her fingers.

“I have.” Bayley coughs out what’s preventing her to speak and answered back.

“Sasha...” Bayley attempts to say what’s on her mind but Sasha cuts her off.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I been an asshole to you. I’m sorry that I’m like this twenty-four seven and you still stick by me when I’m the worst person in the world. I don’t know what was going though my mind when we were on top of that pod in the chamber. I put myself above you selfishly and you don’t deserve any of that.” Sasha interrupted Bayley, apologizing for all that has happened lately. 

“It’s funny, because I came to apologize to you. I got angry out of a pointless, stupid match and I took it out on you. I said that you ain’t shit, I’m shocked that even came out of my mouth.” Bayley briefly laughed only speak softly, apologizing on her part.

“We been poking each other’s buttons and it blew up in right in our faces.” Bayley showed a slight grin.

“Bayley, do you hate me?” Sasha’s voice began to crack, her face turns gloomy and disappointed.

“Wha... What?” Bayley shook her head and raised her eyebrows, bewildered and saddened that Sasha would ask such a thing.

“I know its been hard for you, being my friend. I treated you like a steaming pile of shit back in NXT. I was a total bitch and I did those horrible, horrible stuff to you. And I would explain my reasons, but I don’t think your interested.” Sasha, looks at the window amongst other things to avoid looking directly at Bayley, feeling her tears rise in her eyes.

“Sasha, please.” Bayley closed her eyes, she can feel her own tears forming. She is witnessing Sasha deconstructing herself apart. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you detested me. I’m not perfect, but I try to be decent. And if you don’t want me in your life anymore, I underst....” Sasha wipes her eyes and clear what’s blocked in her throat to talk some more.

Bayley couldn’t hear it no more. She ran towards Sasha and took her into her arms tightly. She can feel her sniffles and her entire body riddled with emotions as Sasha buried her teary-filled face in Bayley’s chest. Bayley couldn’t bear listening to Sasha and her heart tearing into piece after piece by listing her mistakes. 

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I just can’t. There’s not a bone in my body that could make me hate you.” Bayley told Sasha by her ear, her hands rubbing all over her back to soothe her cries down. 

“I don’t understand.” Sasha mumbles into Bayley’s chest.

“Friends fight all the time. But when it’s all over, they still have each other’s back.” Bayley holds Sasha’s head and cups her face, wiping all warm tears. She grabs Sasha’s hand to follow her on the edge of the bed to sit on.

“I shouldn’t have left you at parking lot like that, I was just so frustrated and I let it get to me” Sasha sniffles but talks normally, wiping away all the remnant tears.

“Just like how I shouldn’t have attacked you and said that you ain’t shit. And I don’t get angry like that. The last time I got really mad when I was in sixth grade. This boy made me slip and fall during dodgeball and laughed at my face, so I got back up and threw the ball right in his face, and laughed back at him.” Bayley rubs her hand gently on Sasha’s thigh. Even making light by mentioning her only experience of getting angry when she was a kid. Bayley coughed out a laugh.

“Really? I didn’t know you are such a badass, Bay.” Sasha for the first time, perhaps in a few months, cracks a smile and showing a little laughter.

“It’s nothing.” Bayley blushes off Sasha’s compliment.

They both look at each other with warm, glaring smiles. It’s the first time the two have shown positive signs that they’re friendship isn’t truly dead.

Bayley broke away from her smile to finally get what’s off her chest, Sasha appears to be taken aback, hopefully bracing for the worst to come.

“You told me earlier that you love me. That you always have and you always will.” Bayley looked at the ground then finally facing Sasha.

“I said it. I meant every bit of it. Since we met, since I came across a happy, go-lucky woman that loves to gives hugs. I never understood why do you love to hug, but I eventually know why. After we fought at TakeOver:Brooklyn, something changed inside of me and I wasn’t this rude, bitchy person anymore and you changed the way I see things now. When you came on the main roster, I was excited and relived, because we get to be on the same show, and you get to ride and travel with me around the world. And I was happy for the first time in my life, just because you were around me.” Sasha recollects in her mind key moments of her and Bayley including when they met in NXT, their fiercest match at TakeOver:Brooklyn, and Bayley finally making her debut on the main roster, it was key moments in Sasha’s life that her heart whole again thanks to Bayley.

“So yes, I love you, Bayley. I always have loved you since you made my life happy, and no matter where we are right now, I always will love you.” Sasha attaches her hand onto Bayley’s tightly.

“Sasha...” Bayley was about to say something, but met halfway to Sasha’s luscious lips with a meaningful kiss that’s was years in the making. Bayley cupped Sasha’s face gently she opened just to meet Sasha’s tongue where entry is welcomed. They moaned right through their passion-filled kiss, picking up where it might have started in the locker room.

But they soon let go of each other, catching some needed air of their breath taking kiss. 

“I love you, Sasha. I always have loved you.” Bayley still hooked from the kiss, holds onto Sasha, revealing her true love for her.

“You do?” Sasha made a light gasp, awing at Bayley’s confession.

“When they told me I was coming to main roster, I cried happy tears. Not because I get to travel to city to city, country to country, and become the women’s champion. But I get to do all of that with you. I get to finally be with you. I’ve waited so long for this. I’m sorry if I’ve been like this.” Bayley held Sasha’s hand, bringing it up to her and kissing her palm.

“Don’t be sorry, Bay. I guess we both had to find out eventually.” Sasha felt her heart beating out her chest, thanks to Bayley’s kiss. She collides her forehead onto Sasha’s.

“I’m so glad we are going to be alright now that we truly love each other.” Bayley rubbed back her forehead on Sasha’s.

“Me too.” Sasha could feel Bayley’s breath on her lips now that they were close.

It would be a moment until they kissed again, finishing up where they last started. It was Sasha that took the upper advantage biting on the bottom lip of Bayley, deepening her kiss. They both have been waiting for a long   
time, and it’s finally come to the light. Suddenly, it was Sasha that pulled away from Bayley. Bayley had a scared, yet unreadable look on her face. 

Sasha would get up from the edge of the bed, only to reach out her hand for Bayley to get up. They where face to face, standing in front of each other. 

Sasha bit her bottom lip, while taking off her kimono and letting it fall to the floor. Her insanely fit body making Bayley heat up inside and her tongue swirling on her lips.

Sasha then reached to unclasp her bra, exposing her breast. Then following it up, to pull down her cheeky panties. Sasha was all bare in her glory, to a shocked and aroused Bayley.

Bayley followed suit as she zipped down and slid off her hoodie off her shoulders, then grabbed the hem of her purple Hugger t-shirt and took all up to over her head, revealing her lacy blue bra. Then unbuttoned and pulled down her jeans to the her feet, revealing her matching thong panties. 

Bayley have been always shy about her body, but she doesn’t feel that way now with Sasha, who is just taking it all, watching her lover strip in front of her. All that’s left now for Bayley to do is remove her bra and panties which she does while seductively looking at Sasha. Now Bayley and Sasha is naked together, their skin riddled with goosebumps all over thanks to the cool air circulating the entire room.

Sasha traced her fingers on the blue veins visibly hidden all over Bayley’s skin, tracing from the biceps to the chest area where she trailed on her breasts towards her abs.

Bayley played with the strands of Sasha’s purple hair. Then rubbed her index finger on then jawline then her thumb on her chin, gazing into her eyes.

Sasha back away to return to the bed. Opening the duvet, covering her bare body by just the upper chest. She opens the duvet to allow Bayley to come join her. Bayley followed through as she covers herself and Sasha as they both were in the covers with the warmness of their bare bodies together. 

Bayley was on top of Sasha, in between her legs. She ground her knee in between Sasha’s thigh and felt her moan as she was french kissing her, this time her tongue getting the best of Sasha’s own. She unlatched from Sasha’s mouth to release the ponytail, letting her black hair drape all over her shoulders. Bayley took the chance to adore the sight of Sasha. 

She returns back to kissing Sasha, lowering herself to plant more kisses starting from the chin to the midway part of her chest, feeling her pulse point. She energetically circumnavigated Sasha’s breasts with her tongue and fingers, waiting and enjoying the experience. 

Sasha moaned vigorously as Bayley trailed all the way down, gently kissing her toned abs, nuzzling her nose into her belly button, then kissed around it. Also, teasing it with her tongue swirling inside. Bayley’s kisses continued along her waistline, nipping at her hipbones.

Bayley shot a look at Sasha, who gave her a nod to keep going. Bayley then went under the covers to continue making love to Sasha, coming across her center. 

Bayley instantly smelled the scent of Sasha’s wetness emerging from inside. She trailed down with kisses until she came across her glistening area. Her tongue was in play as she parted her folds, deepened her movement by placing her hands on top of Sasha’s hips for better movement. 

Sasha’s breath shuddered thanks to Bayley’s touches, reacting like a possessed woman. Her breathless cries pleading for Bayley to keep going. It inspired her to eventually stuck a finger inside, and her thumb rubbing on her clit, making Sasha pant heavy and form her orgasm.

Bayley raised the duvet to bring her upper body out just to see Sasha react, while keeping her hand inside Sasha under the covers. Seeing Sasha being pleasured made Bayley feel warm inside. 

“I’m ready, Bay.” Sasha choked out as her bodies experiences a twitch emerging.

“You sure, Sash?” Bayley asked one more time before the inevitable.

“Yes. Please make me come.” Sasha cupped gently on Bayley’s face as her climax is near.

It would take one more finger to set it off like a rocket. Sasha’s orgasm came out like a C-4 exploding in real time. It made her pupils dilated, her breathing stagnant for the moment, and her body experiencing some tremor-like shakes.

She pulled out her fingers after her walls were closing in. Her juices were dripping off Bayley’s fingers.

Sasha recovered from her orgasm with a heated kiss, turning Bayley over to have her turn in making love.

Now she was witnessing her first brush of skin on skin contact with Bayley as their sweaty, naked bodies were pressed together. Sasha let her hands explore my body...she seemed especially poised to make Bayley come just like she did a few moments ago.

Sasha planted a kiss on Bayley’s lips one more time before starting a journey down her body with her own lips. Bayley’s nipples got rock hard in Sasha’s mouth when I sucked them one by one. She liked it even more when she licked the soft underside of her boobs while her hands explored the already wet area by her pussy lips.

“Oh, Sasha.” Bayley cried out delicately. The sole reality of making love with her bestfriend has rooted in her as she can’t believe that Sasha is going to give her an orgasm.

Sasha trailed from her abs down to her region as she gave a French kiss to Bayley’s outer lips in her region. Bayley reacted by clenching her legs around Sasha’s head, wanting her to kiss her deep in between her legs. Sasha decided it was time to really plunge into it.

Sasha moaned loud as her mouth took her Bayley’s whole cunt. She devoured the inner lips of her pussy, her fingertips digging into her hips feeling the goosebumps forming on her skin. She could feel the throbbing pulse thanks to her tongue, but she replaced with her fingers inside as she felt her fingers on G-spot, making Bayley quiver with so much want.

Sasha kept thrusting in and out with her two fingers, Bayley anticipated her orgasm building within her. As soon as it got real good, Sasha took her fingers all of a sudden. Bayley stared intently at Sasha in confusion.

“Why did you stop? Are you okay, Sasha?” Bayley heavily panted.

Sasha gave Bayley a loving kiss.

“I want to come again, this time I want to do it together.” Sasha spoke softly as she came nearly Bayley’s face, asking her to join in on both of them coming together.

Sasha took Bayley’s hand and put in near her wet area, indicating that Sasha is ready for another great orgasm.

“You sure?” Bayley surprised that Sasha’s demand, had second thoughts.

“Yes.” Sasha responded back with a another kiss.

Bayley got her upper body up and met halfway with Sasha with another wet, deep kiss. As their hands were all over, body to body. Their breast pressing against one another.

True intentions got the best of them when Sasha straddled onto Bayley, only for the two to accommodate parting their legs. Sasha leaned back to open her hips wide to allow Bayley’s right leg under her leg, and her left on top of Sasha’s, where their clits colliding with each other. 

“Oh, my god.” Becky and Sasha cried out at the same time. Their sweat glistening their entire body. Breast to breast, abs on abs, clit on clit, they held each other by the hand on their lower back, as they rub their clit together.

Somehow the orgasm that formed in their body become one whole aurora ready to spread out.

“I love you, Bayley.” Sasha voice falters as her orgasm is ready to come out.

“I love you too, Sasha.” Bayley cries out as she kept holding.

Their bodies was shaking and twitching, expecting it to happen, they hugged each other as their shared orgasm seared through both bodies, at the same time.

Their orgasms was an out of body experience, with Bayley falling flat on the sheet and Sasha planted on top of Bayley’s body in between her legs, catching their breath and regaining their composure.

Bayley soon after reached for the duvet to cover her and Sasha’s naked bodies as sleep was on the brink. Sasha nestled deep onto Bayley side, her hand resting softly on Bayley’s breast.

“Always and forever.” Bayley coos into Sasha, looking at her passionately as she gave her a forehead kiss.

“Always and forever.” Sasha repeated Bayley’s words, gave her a goodnight kiss.

As their eyes become shut, and they fall asleep. Bayley and Sasha finally confess their love and blossomed it even further. Tomorrow isn’t promised, but at least they get to be in love with each other, hopefully the start of something new.


End file.
